Klutz
by DreamsOverTheMoon
Summary: Glache Fleur Has just moved from America after her dad got relocated to Japan.After  getting a chance to make new uniforms for the girls at Ouran,she stumbles upon Music Room 3,litterally, she finds the host club.That's when things get hectic.
1. New Year,New Life

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction! Whoppie! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC,I wouldn't be doing this would I? I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Glache.(Pronounced gla shay)**

* * *

><p><span>Klutz<span>

Chapter 1

**Glache's POV:**_Vroom!_ The car ride seemed to last for hours. I had my head propped up on my hand as I looked out the window. All so new. This was different from America.

"We are here Miss Glache." The chauffuer annouced. I nodded and let myself out of the black limo. I looked at the school. It was pink with a huge pond and big buildings. The gate to the school was open. I sighed to myself and took that first step to a new life,again.

After walking for what seemed like forever, I found Headmaster Suoh's office. "Uh hello?" I quietly said as I knocked on the wood door.

"Ah! Come in Miss Fleur. Welcome to Ouran Acadamy! I have your course sheets right here!" he welcomed,looking through a pile of papers.

"Thank you. And it is just 'Glache'. I would like to talk to you about the uniforms here." I spoke. He looked up from his papers.

"Because?..." He led on.

"Because they are much too,what's the word,itchy." I continued. "I would be quite happy to make the new ones for girls." I said.

"But the girls are quite happy with the ones now and I don't think you're quali-" He started to say after I cut him off with my drawings of outfits I had already made. "Take I look" I calmly stated. His eyes flashed to the notepad. He reached out a hand and snatched it. I watched his face brighten at each page he flipped. "Like what you see?" I smirked. He just nodded. "Miss Fleur, these are quite beautiful. I guess you have one week to make a new uniform for girls. See you next Monday." I nodded my head and took my notebook.

This is going to be one heck of a year.

**Yes, the chapter is a little short but I had to cut back because I thought the next 'event' should have its own chapter ;) **

**-Dreams**


	2. Magical Music Room 3

**A/N:Last chapter was incredibly short. I will try my hardest to make this one longer.**

** Disclaimer:I don't own anything but Glache and her family.**

* * *

><p><span>Klutz<span>

Chapter 2

**Glache's POV:**

I started walking out of the Headmaster's office. I looked down at my neon green notebook._ I should start a little right now,_ I thought. It was about 5:00. My neon green notepad sat in my hands. I opened it and flipped to the next open page. My pen moved over the page when it stopped dead. I had no thoughts. _Great.I have one week to do this and I have no thoughts at all. _My thoughts started coming back as I remembered one of my thought tools.A piano.

The halls seemed to get longer as the clock ticked. I was just about to give up when I saw the word 'music'. There were other words,but I didn't care to read them. My eyes scanned the room. They stopped when they saw what I needed. A great,big,grand piano. I was unaware of the seven other people in this room. All I wanted was the piano. My feet moved to the piano that was in the left corner of the room. I was so at ease when I sat down. My hands moved to the black and white keys. I played a few notes of 'Requiem of a Dream'. As soon as I stopped, a tall shadow stood at my side.

"That was almost as beautiful as you." He flirted in Japanese. Even though I was from America, I had learned some Japanese before coming here. I could tell he would be getting on my nerves.

"How do you know how beautiful I am if you haven't seen my face?" I questioned with a smirk. I heard a small laugh.

"B-but I just h-have a h-hunch." The shadow whimpered. I turned away to see a blond hair boy with blue-violet eyes. Maybe a year older than me. My face turned all red and before I knew it I was crying tears of laughter.

"I... can't...believe...you...would...cry...over...something...like...that!" I cracked out. "You are at least a year older than me!" He looked over his shoulder.

"How old are you?"He asked.

"I'm fifteen,almost sixteen. By the way my name is Glache." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

His face brightened up as soon as I told him my name. He said some things in a weird language. I just shrugged my shoulders. "You must not speak French..." he sighed.

"No I don't,but my dad told me my name means Ice and my last name means flower. Oh yeah! My last name is Fleur." I told him. I guess the name fitted because I have ice-blue eyes. My hair was brown with natural blonde. I was wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie, and black _Vans_ with neon laces clashed with my natural looks.

I stuck my hand out for him to shake it. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh,my name is Tamaki and in Japan,we bow in greeting." He bowed. My face turned red in embarassment. I bowed quickly. My head came up I was facing another guy,about the same age as Tamaki,except he looked more mature. He had black hair, and brown eyes with glasses.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori." He said cooly and calmly. Of course I bowed to him too. I saw something glimmer in the ground,then I popped my head back up.

"Um, I'll be going now..." I started to slip away when this little blonde haired kid tugged on my shirt.

"But Usa-Chan and I want to meet you!" He whined. My face brightened up as I saw how cute he wtas.

"Awwwwwwww! You are soooo cuuuuttte!" I said as I hugged him. "What's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm Honey! And this is Usa-Chan" He said like a little kid with a stuffed bunny in his reminded me of my childhood toy,Bun-Bun.

"I'll be going now. No distractions. Okay?" I started walking towards the door. I saw the thing glimmer again and apparently Tamaki saw it too.

"Don't step there!" He yelled as he started to run to me. I looked down and stepped up then landed my foot over the glimmery thing,which was fishing wire.

"I'm not that stupid. I don't fall for that stuff,besides the fact that I _am_ a _major _klutz. Come out you _two._" I said as I pointed to a flower pot. Twins came out from the pot.

"We were caught." They both muttered with a far away look in their eyes. They had auburn hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Come here,please." I said as I started to sniffle,the start of another one of my amazing fake cries. They both started to walk towards me. The plan in my head, the plan was that they would trip on the cord,getting their plan to back fire.

I looked through teary eyes as they fell."Yes! Sucess!" I yelled as they covered their heads. "What's wrong-" I quivered as I looked up.

Just as I was about to get hit with a huge rope net,I was swept off the ground.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too short. Took me about two hours to type because I had to look for my phone to look up music. Then I got hungrey...**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**-Dreams**


	3. Pranks Rule!

**A/N:I found out why there are so many typos!It turns out when I press the 'tab' key,it deletes words to make room for my 'tab'.I think -o-.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran.*sad face***

* * *

><p><span>Klutz<span>

Chapter 3

**Glache's POV: **The rope net came down. I tried to move my feet, but they were stuck.I was watching the net fall as my head started to throb. _Not now. _I was prepared to get seriously hurt when I was lifted off the ground. I closed my eyes. There was warmth. A pot crashed. Someone had grabbed me.

**Takashi's POV:**

The girl I grabbed was shaking in fear,holding on to my white dress shirt.I felt a small blush come to my cheeks.I just layed on the couch I landed on. I landed with her on my chest. We were there for what seemed like hours. From what I saw she had brown hair with blonde. She was just wearing jeans and a hoodie. No dress or fancy shoes. I was about to get up,when my back started to hurt.

**Glache's POV:**

I felt mystery savior tense up.I opened my eyes.I immediately jumped up from his arms."Omigosh!Are you okay?" I asked.

He just let out a, "Hm"

"Are you o-k-a-y?" I asked again, but slower.

"Hm" He said again.

He stood up and started to walk away. " Come here and lift it up. " I commanded. He gave me a questioning look. "Lift up your shirt." He blushed a tiny bit as he walked over to me.

He lifted up his shirt. His back was all red and flaky. "Ouch. The same thing happened to me before. Not fun." I commented. " Twins,get me a first aid kit." I demanded. The twin with the hair parted to the left looked at me in the eye and went with his brother to get the first aid kit.

They came back a few minutes later,out of breath,with the first aid same twin gave me a longing look. "Thank you,slaves." I teased. They both turned red with rage and embarassment.

**Takashi's POV:**

She turned her attention back to me. She grabbed the cream. She was about 5'5. A few inches taller then Haruhi,who is 5'1. Her ice-blue eyes glowed in happiness._ I can't like her. Mitsukuni is the only one I love_, I thought.

**Glache's POV:**

I uncapped a cream. I was just about to smear it over mystery savior's back when I realized something.I didn't even know his name! "Whoah...This is awkward. I'm about to touch you and I don't even know your name." I whispered. I was going to step back when he told me his name.

"Mori." He said in a low voice.

"I'm Glace. Now this is _less_ awkward." I said as I started to rub in the cream. I moved to his were all purple and bruised from where I grabbed his arms. My eyes filled with tears. "I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just surprised and scared. I r-really didn't mean to do it." I cried. He just left out a _Hmph. _Which I guessed was a 'okay'. I wiped my eyes. "I'm going to leave now. Got it?" They all nodded.

"If this makes it easier,you guys can call me Alice. See you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Bye Alice!" Honey yelled as he waved. I laughed.

The door seemed far. I started to walk to it when my head started to throb really bad. I ignored it. I was too happy to take my pill. I started to walk up the stairs,but they seemed so long. I took one step that was too long and I landed on the edge of the next step and - guess what - fell.

_All in a first day failure!_

**A/N: I hope I didn't bore you! If you were confused by Alice's pill statement,it's because_****_****. It will be revealed in the next chapter. I also hope that my computer isn't mean to mean deletes my work. That would piss me ! Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**-Dreams**


	4. My Actions

**A/N****:My computer sucks shitake mushrooms.I **_**do **_**look over my stories a few happens,is the chapter is perfectly fine until I upload (maybe?)**

**Disclaimer****:I do not own OHSHC.I wish I did though -_-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Klutz Chapter 4<strong>_

**Glache's ****POV: **Yes,I did fall again. Mori started to run towards me. I covered my head as best as I could, but alas, I failed. This time I wasn't caught. I landed hard with a loud _thud _as I hit the cold marble floor outside of the door to Music Room 3. Before anyone could reach me, I had kicked the door closed.

**Takashi's ****POV: **I reached my hand out only to have the door smashed in my face. I opened it again to see Alice running to the bathroom. I started to follow. She gave me a pleading 'Don't follow me' look. I ignored it as I pumped my legs. I started to chase her at a dead sprint. _She's fast, _I thought. The bathroom door slammed shut as she ran in was a _crash _and a _thud. _I then made it to the door and swung it open. Alice was sitting in the corner, holding her legs and her face burrowed in her knees.

**Kaoru's ****POV: **Mori stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Mori?" I asked. He put his finger to his lips. I nodded, he wanted me to shut up.

Alice was in the corner. "What do you WANT?" she mumbled. I stumbled back a bit at the brutality of question. Something was up with her.

**Glache's ****POV: **Mori and twin 1 were the closest to me. Tamaki, Honey, Kyouya, twin 2 and another boy? Girl? Anyway, they were close behind them.

"D-don't look a-at me." I whimpered. I moved my head from my knees and tried to stand up, which was a huge fail because I _almost_ fell - Mori caught me - before everything went black.

I woke up a while later in the was a nice infirmary, it didn't smell or look like sadness. The boys were all crowding around my bed.

"Um, Can I have some room?" I asked. They all took a step back. _Well thanks gives me a whole LOT of room, _I thought sarcastically. "What happened exactly?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I had a bad headache from too much excitment and passed out it the bathroom, then was carried to the affirmary by Mori, probably.

"You had a headache and passed out. Mori brought you to the infirmary." Kyouya said without taking his eyes of his notepad. A small blush reached my face when I found out Mori brought me here, which was no surprise.

"Oh, you broke a vase when you first fell, so you owe us 700,000 yen. "Kyouya mindlessly added, like stuff like this happened everyday.

"Yeah... WHAT?" I commented. "Are you sure _I _broke the vase?" I whimpered. I did have the money, but it was only american dollars.

"Positive." He said.

"Will american money work?" I asked.

"No it won't." He smiled.

"What do I have to do." I sighed.

"You have to be our _slave._" Kyouya smirked, finally looking up from his notepad.

"'_Slave' _Isn't the right word, assistant is a better term, mommy" Tamaki corrected Kyouya.

"Mommy? Really? Are you _that _childish? Lemme see , Honey, Mori and - " I pointed to the girl/boy.

"Haruhi." He/she said.

" - Haruhi are the kids/siblings and the twins are the family demons?" I asked with heavy sarcasm. The twins looked at each other and smiled a devilish smile.

"Well, that makes sense if you think about it." Tamaki said as she rubbed his chin. I checked the time. _7:00._

"Crap! I have to go now if I want to make home before 8:00! Bye guys!"I jumped out of the bed and ran off. "I'll start my slave work tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:There is a lot of dialouge in this. If you are out of place, blame the computer.I will be getting a new one in 5 days! I might be updateing in those few sure yet.**

**-Dreams**


	5. The Car Ride Home

**A/N:I got my Mac the other day.I'm using it right now :).I'm using Text Edit to type now so I hope that solves my typo problem if not, I'm going to join Tamaki in his emo corner.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own OHSHC**

Klutz

Chapter 5

**Glache's POV:**

"I'll start my slave work tomorrow!"I yelled behind my back as I ran out of the infirmary. These people are probably my best friends. As crazy as they act,they have a knack for charming girls.

This is only my first day in the school and I already screwed up big time. Slave work? Infirmary? Pranks? This year is starting off _great._

I found my way to the gate of the pink school. I was about to call the chauffeur I don't have when i realized,I didn't have one that was permanent. '_ I'm walking. Great'_ I complained when I heard a familiar voice.

"Need a ride home? Alice…" The voice cooed.

"I have had enough awkwardness for today, twins." I said as I slowly turned to the black twins had a look of 'You knew it was us?'.

"You sure?" Twin number 2 asked. I thought about my walk home, how long it would be, how hot or cold it was and if I would pass out or not.

"Fine. But don't touch me" I grumbled. My feet dragged me to the car.

There was a awkward silence when Twin Number 2 asked some questions.

"Where are you from in America? How was your life? What does your family do? Who is in your family?"

"I'm from Hollywood. My life was okay I guess, I was known for the wrong reasons. I dunno what my dad does,but my mom…" I stopped at my mom. The thought killed me. "Um…My turn! What are your names?"

The twins looked at each other. "Hikaru" The one on the right pointed to himself. "K-kaoru" The one on the left pointed at himself.

The ride seemed to be shorter,even thought was a awkward silence. Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from me. I looked them in the eye every so often because they would be staring at me, Hikaru would smirk and Kaoru would blush and smile. I smiled inwardly at this, knowing I would need this information.

I guess I was like Kyouya in that way. I took note of a lot of stuff,but I didn't write it down. I'm guessing we could also blackmail people pretty well. I am like Tamaki when I get angry or worried or happy,I kinda spaz out. But I pretty much do that all the time though. I'm like Hikaru and Kaoru because,well,I love pranking and messing with people. But unlike them,I know when it's gone too far. Mori and I are alike because people sometimes just read the covers of some books. He looks mean but he is just like my puppy, Bear. Honey and I are alike because we LOVE cake and sugary things. Haruhi and I are like because I'm guessing was forced into 'slavery' like I was.

Before I noticed it,I was home. I was just about to open the door when Kaoru closed it from the inside.

"Since we took you home-" Hikaru started "-you have to play a game with us" Kaoru finished. It was odd but I guess that is natural because they are twins. I took out my phone(a Samsung Vibrant) and clicked the power button. 8:30.

"My dad is going to be pissed! Let me out!" I demanded.

"Play the game or we add to your debt~" They said in unison,in a sing song way.

"Fine! What _else_ could possibly go freaking wrong." I said with a heavy layer of my second language,sarcasim.

"Sarcasm doesn't get you anywhere~! 500 yen added." They smirked out.

"What? Fine! I'll play!" I yelled at them.

"Which one is Hikaru?" The both questioned. As they turned around they put on hats. '_Crap!This is going to be difficult.' _I sat quiet in thought for a second. "Say my name." I asked politely. They gave me a questioning look. "Say my name" I repeated.

"Glache." Twin on the right plainly responded without a blush.

"Glache…" Twin on the left sighed with a blush.

"Gotcha! The Twin on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru." I smirked out as I leaned back. Both of their jaws were opened wide.

"H-how did you know?" Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru sat next to him,speechless with his eyes to the floor.

"Kaoru likes me more then Hikaru does. Plush, he blushed when he said my name." I said as-amatter-of-factly continuing to open the door.

And you can take _that _to the bank.

**Kaoru's POV:**

I can't believe she won the game. Haruhi got it too, but that was after she knew us for a while. And yet this Hollywood girl comes in,falls over everything,gets a job with the Host Club,and in one day of ALL of us knowing her,wins the game,while embarrassing me in front of my brother.

She is definitely something special.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for waiting and reading past the first horrendous chapters. The *6* reviews I got kept me going,but can I get a few more? Please?**

**Anyway,I got myself in a ass load of problems. I had this all planned out when I realized,Hikaru doesn't get a lot of attention in Fanfics as much as Kaoru does, now I need your help to decide if Glache might end up with Hikaru or others.**

**Not in order.**

**1. Kaoru**

**2. Hikaru**

**3. Kyouya**

**4. Mori**

**5. Tamaki(I might have hime end up with *someone obvious*)**

**Also! I drew a picture of Glache as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. I'm adding the others so instead of 'Haruhi in Wonderland' it is 'Glache in Wonderland' Just wanted to say that.**

**Hope the chapter isn't short and jacked up.**

**-Dreams**


	6. Important Message

Okay. All of you are going to hate me,but I have some good and bad news first.

For all of you that _are _reading **Klutz,**you are going to hate me soooooo much. But those who are reading this because they have nothing to do,could care less.

Here it goes…

I will have to start to update about once or twice a week,maybe more. The reason behind this is that I started school,which means less time on my lovely MacDonald. I might have to change my plans for the story a little bit.

School sucks.

It can go to hell.

I am still not sure about how Glache will end up with…yet.

Why I put bad news first,you ask? So the last thing in your mind is GOOD news! Smart isn't it?

Okay~!

I was talking with mai albffl (Anime Loving Best Friend For Life) today. I told her I had a FanFiction and she got sooo excited and asked about my stories and schtuff,so I told her about **Klutz. **The awesomely awesome thing about this conversation is that...

1. I will be helping her post some of her stories.

2. She is helping me write **Klutz**

3. And her OC,Esty(Short for something that I can't remember.) will be introduced in the next few chapters as Glache's BFF and body guard.

This will add some much needed 'spunk'.

Also, I will be adding stuff to Glache's personality to make her less perfect than I think she is. I really do think Glache is too perfect. 'Perfect' characters make a boring story. Always the same,never changing…

Anywho~! I hope you all understand that I will be updating less.

I'm going to join Tamaki in his emo corner and help him grow mushrooms now. *So much for landing this on a happy note. -_-*

-Dreams


	7. First Day Jitters

**A/N: I got "Open Office" for my Mac(YESH!I got spellcheck!).This is my first time using it so I hope it isn't a little crap. Reviews'n'such will be warmly welcomed!Sorry if I haven't been updating.I got sick(a cold[a bad one at that]),then I had to set up iTunes and I was working with Gimp to see if I could make a image that was Glache with the Host Club(which failed).**

**Also I will be ending each chapter with a quote or was my friend's (Eva) brother's idea.(Tankies Caden)**

**Disclaimer:I do not- nor will I ever- own I did though...**

* * *

><p><em>Klutz<em>

_Chapter Six_

Glache's POV: The morning sun was starting to wake up when I moved from my deep,dreamless sleep. Or was it dreamless?

_ ~Flashback~_

_ "Let me out of the car!" The young teen grumbled. "I need to get home!"._

"_Play the game,or-"T he eldest of the twins,Hikaru started._

"_We add to your small debt..." The younger twin,Kaoru finished._

"_Fine! What else could go wrong?" The teen,Glache,commented sarcasticly._

"_Sarcasm doesn't get you anywhere~!" The twins snickered. "500 yen added."_

"_WHAT?" Glache screamed. "I'll play the game" She added,defeated._

"_Which one is Hikaru?" They asked in unison. As they spun around,they put on identical olive colored hats._

"_Say my name." Glache asked with a almost never seen twins gave her a questioned look. "Say it!" She commanded._

"_Glache." The twin on the right said with a smirk._

"_Glache..." The twin on the left sighed,with a very helpful blush._

"_Gotcha!" Glache raised her voice,startling the already confused boys. "Left is Hikaru,right is Kaoru." The twins opened their mouths to say something,but nothing came out,except the sound of dead air._

"_H-how did you know?" Hikaru stuttered. Kaoru looked down at his black dress shoes for school._

"_Hikaru likes me as a toy,but Kaoru doesn't"_

_And with that the proud teen took her leave of the twins._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I thought for a second,staring at the blue wall of my room. _Definitely not a dream,_I thought. The sun crept through the closed blinds and into my eyes,forcing me to get my socked feet let themselves out of the cream bed. I looked around for the clothes that I had layed out for today to realize,they were in the hamper. "Dad!" I grumbled. After waiting a few minutes,I remembered that I moved into the guest my dad bought had a two story 8 bedroom,4 bath house in the beyond that was a large pond,which I had gone swimming in to 'test' even beyond that was a forest,a small one that is.

The clock ticked,reminding me of my routine.

1. stay in bed looking out to the forest. _Done,_I mentally checked off.

I grabbed a new outfit from my almost full closet.I decided on a red and gold spaghetti strap tank pants I used were dark wash skinny cover up my arms I grabbed my leather half shoes I grabbed were black vans with red laces.

2. get outfit out. _Check_

I skipped to my bathroom and took a shower.I used my shampoo bottle next to it was a mix of two conditioners.

4. shower. _Finished_

I got my makeup on and got dressed.

5. get clothes and makeup on. _Gone_

I walked out the door with my bag. A simple white backpack that had random stuff on it,like my friend's name's.

The walk from my house would've taken forever if I hadn't realized what time it was. 7:00 am,and school started at 7:30. I ended up sprinting the rest of the way.

Kaoru's POV:I sat next to Hikaru in class. Haruhi was sitting in front of them. The bell rang as the teacher walked in,meaning it was about to start. From what I knew Alice was in this class,but I didn't see her walk in at all,so maybe she wasn't.

I sat looking at the courtyard was completely empty,except for a girl not wearing a uniform. I took some time before I realized who the girl was. I immediately stood up from my seat,causing that loud,annoying screeching noise. 25 pairs of eyes looked at me.

"Is that it Mr. Hitachiin?" The teacher asked,obviously annoyed.

"Yes,sir." I nodded to him before taking my seat.

He started taking again when I heard a familiar voice saying "I'm not late.I'm not late!" and repeated over. Alice's voice made a small smile form on my face that quickly evapporated when her running foot steps passed our room. _Maybe she really isn't in this class,what a shame. _I inwardly sighed.

I was just about to gave up on having her in this class when the door swung open.

Glache's POV:"How late am I?" I asked,ready for the answer.

"15 minutes Ms. Fleur. This being your first official day of class,I'll let you go with remember,time is different in Japan." He explained with a smile. _Just because I'm American,doesn't mean I'm stupid._ I thought. My eyes started looking over the students. They were looking at me with angry and puzzled eyes.

"Are there any open seats?" The teacher asked. I finished my scan of the room when I saw the red-headed twins. They were both smirking,probably thinking of something horrid for me to do,being that I am the new 'slave'. I hoped there wasn't a open seat near them,but to my dismay,the only open seat was next to Kaoru. They looked me in the eyes. I turned away,looking at the window.

"Ah!There's one!" The teacher spoke,pointing over to the empty seat next to Kaoru. My breath exhaled as I started to walk to the back. Eyes followed me,along with whispers like " Geez. She came in like _that_" or "Poor Kaoru. Having to sit next to _her._" ._As if you're any better_. I was now royally pissed.

"I can hear what you say." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear,except for the was old and crumbly,so I doubt if I yelled he wouldn't girls who whispered these things turned bright red. I skipped to the back.

The devil's spawns looked at me with...respect?

"That was very brave of you-" Hikaru begun

"-to embarrass those girls" Kaoru ended

"I've done it before and I guarantee I will do it again." I said as I sat back in my chair. I kicked up my legs and they landed on the desk.

"Um, are you doing? You're going to get in trouble!" Kaoru whispered in my ear. This seemingly innocent act sent a shiver down my back. Kaoru was practically breathing down my ear and neck.

"You like that don't you?" Kaoru teased

I opened my mouth when the bell rang.

Saved by the bell.

_Friends double your joy,and divide you sorrows._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hope you liked the chapter! I was going to add something else to it but it had to wait...**

**Just wanted to say thanks!**

**+Review the story! I only have 8 reviews! **


	8. A Phone Call

**A/N:Dreams+Moonie(Moonie is mai albffl) here! This will A/N will be short because I have Moonie with me helping and I need to go talk to her now,so chapter shows Glache's fun/carefree personality and her independent/pissed off personality.**

**Disclaimer:I do not owneth OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><em>Klutz<em>

_Chapter 7_

Glache's POV: "You like that don't you?" Kaoru's words echoed in my mind. By this time it was 3:00. 30 minutes before we opened. How did I know that? The demon twins filled me in.

"Hey Alice..." They said in that creepy twin unison. "Like the club so far?" Hikaru asked. My face turned pale,with excitement. "Yeah!It's amazing!" I decided to call Estie.

"Ello!" I spoke into the iPhone wannabe. "Could you be any _louder?"_ The person on the other end of the line said with a heavy layer of sarcasm. This stuck in my head for a few seconds.

"ESTIEEEEEE~!" I yelled.

"Apparently not...How are you doing Glache?" Estie,my best friend that lives in Cuba,commented.

"I am doing just dapper!" I grinned into the phone.

"Okay,would you like me to send your design to Mrs. Hitachiin?" Estie questioned. As she said this,the twins lifted their heads up from their rather bored level.

"That would be great Estie~!" I sang.

"But do you know how to scan it?" Estie questioned with worry.

"Nope! I'll just send you a picture and you do it~!" I suggested.

"Ugh. I'll just get on of the maids to do it." Estie groaned.

"Thanks Estie! I'll call you back~!" I noted.

"I'd rather not...How 'bout I call you?" Estie suggested.

"That would be awesome! KK Bye~~!" I sang into the phone.

"Bye!" Estie commented.

I turned around to face the club. Tamaki had his usual idiotic expression on,Kyouya had his 'Imma cool cat' face on,Mori's face was expressionless,yet stoic. Honey was indulging his face in sweets,Haruhi was reading a book and lastly the twins had a look of utter surprise and confusion.

"Um,h-how do you know our mom?" Kaoru stammered.

"Well,It's kinda a funny story,do you guys wanna know?" I asked politely.

"Well,Yeah!" Everyone except for he who shall not be named (Mori) wailed.

"To tell the truth I don't know her,but Estie does!" I explained.

"Who's Estie?" Tamaki stated.

"Gosh!You guys ask for sooo much! Anyway,Estie is my Best Friend For Life And Beyond and my assistant. So basicly she's Kyouya but isn't cold-hearted and smiles!" I pointed out.

"She doesn't like cake?" Honey muttered teary-eyed.

"No,no,no! She loves cake! Except she makes it..." I immediately smiled.

Kaoru's POV: _Holy crap!She knows my mom!How...__interesting,_I thought. I looked over Alice's outfit. Her jean's and shirt clashed with our outfit's. Her's were too bright and not fancy enough for being our maid.

"Hikaru!" I whispered

"Yes,Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered back.

"I have idea! We need to get Alice a different outfit." I smirked at Hikaru. He returned the smirk.

"On three?" Hikaru asked with our signiture 'Cheshire Grin'. I mimiced the grin."One,two..."

"THREE!" We both shouted. Within seconds I had my arms around Alice's waist. Hikaru was on her left and I was on her right.

"You guys! Let go!" She shouted at us. I could hear her anger. We walked a few feet before she really lost her temper. I had to constantly dodge kicks and hits.

We finally made it to the the back room. This was where the food and drinks were made. There was also a bed,bathroom and changing room. Hikaru and I quickly set her down on the bed in the room and sprinted towards the door. Just as she was about to grab the collar of my shirt,the door was slammed in her face and locked.

"Guys! Really? This is _not_ very nice! At all! What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Alice cried through the door. Her last words stung me. I reached my hand for the knob,only to have it swatted by Hikaru.

"She pulled that one on us ?" he warned.

Memories from yesterday flooded my head.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come here,please."The fifteen year old cried. The two twins took a few steps ahead,only to have their net trap backfire on them._

"_Success!" She yelled._

_~End of Flashback~_

I pulled my hand back to my arm. "Oh yeah."

"Got the outfit?" Hikaru sneered.

"Alice is going to look absolutely_ adorable._" I snickered.

Hikaru grabbed a outfit that had a cover on as we both smiled.

"Kaoru,since _you _like _her_ more than_ me_,you give it to her." I could hear Hikaru's disgust. I nodded.

The knob wiggled a bit as I put my hand on it.

"Let me out! Please!" If Alice was fake-crying,she was doing a good job. I opened the door and walked in. My twin locked it behind me.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper. She was sitting on the bed,obviously scared of something. It was oddly dark in the room. I guessed she didn't know where the lights were.

"Turn on the lights,please." She sobbed quietly. I flashed the lights on.

"Are you okay Alice?" I said with genuine worry. Her ice-blue eyes looked up at me.

"What's that?" She eyes were teary.

"Your outfit." I remained at a whisper. I really hope the guys didn't hear our conversation.

"Give it." She commanded. I handed her the hanger with clothes on it. "Stay here." she spoke. "I'm changing in the dressing area." Alice could be so scary sometimes. _Yet,she is so interesting and charming,_I thought.

Glache's POV(again): "I'm ready." I mumbled. The twins really must hate me to have to wear this. "At least it compliments me."I quickly sighed. I turned around in the outfit they had chosen me. It was a maid costume. The black dress came a few inches above my knee's. The laced apron was a perfect white. I naturally put my hair in a messy bun,which is what I wear when I work or something. _Deep breath. Just pull the curtain. They'll look at you the same. Don't worry,_A familier voice said in my head. "Not now" I whispered.

Just as I reached my hand out to pull the curtain,it was opened. The demon twins had pulled it for me.

_Wonderful._

_Don't get the impression that you arouse my anger. You see, one can only be angry with those he respects._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like the quote idea?**


	9. A Day At Work

**A/N: Rawr. I'm sick. Not too sick, but still sick. I was up till 3 in the morning the other night. Plus I ran a ass load of track. And I still have to run the 880. Bull****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Trying to think of something clever to go after that...**

* * *

><p><em>Klutz<em>

_Chapter 8_

Glache's POV: The twins pulled the curtain. My face was red with anger and embarrassment. The Host Club just looked at me. Many were turning their blushed faces away. _Maybe I was wrong..._ The voice said again.

"Yes you were." I gritted my teeth

"What did you say?" A devious Hikaru grinned.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Didn't sound like 'nothing'." Kaoru grinned with a evil glint.

I rolled my eyes. The best to do in this kind of situation was to ignore the people with all you got.

"Sons! Why did you dress Daughter in this provocative manner!" Tamaki scolded.

"I agree. Our costumers will have their eyes on Alice, not us." Kyouya agreed.

"But you have to admit, she does look good." The twins said, a little defeated.

"It's okay! I can wear this!" I said in my usual happy voice. "I do look great! And if anyone looks at me I will politely ask them to avert their attention to their requested host!" I grinned out. "Wait. What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You will get our refreshments, instead of us getting it ourselves, with the exception of Haruhi, this act causes us to loose time." Kyouya explained. I nodded to the answer to my question. "In fact, Haruhi, why don't you show our new sla- assistanthow to make the refreshments?"

"Sure! Follow me Miss!" Haruhi replied. I immediately followed him/her to the horrid back room. I stopped in front of the doorway.

"I hate this room." I mumbled in anger.

"Ha. Me too. Come here." He/she waved. I nodded and skipped to his/her side.

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"Hm?" Haruhi's eyebrow's were furrowed in concentration.

"Are you are girl?' I questioned with innocence.

The glass of water he/she held dropped to the ground with a loud _crash._

Kaoru's POV: My ears pricked at the noise.

"Did she break _another_ vase?" Kyouya complained. Honey opened the door.

"Haru-chan? What happened?" He innocently asked.

"Um,heh. Nothing." Haruhi replied while she scratched the back of her head.

"I asked if she was a girl. That's when she dropped the glass." Alice replied with a bored tone.

"WHAT? YOU FOUND OUT SHE WAS A GIRL! Haruhi! Daddy is so sorry this happened to you!" Tamaki wailed as he started to shake Haruhi.

"Geez. I mean it's pretty obvious. She has eyes that are too large to be a guy's, plus, She doesn't have a Adam's Apple, which would be there at a boy her age." Alice pointed out.

"Alice, Tamaki is oblivious to the obvious." Haruhi indicated.

"True." Alice acknowledged.

"Alice? Do you know what this means?" Hikaru and I started, barely controlling our enthusiasm.

"What does that mean?..." She asked,full of worry.

"You get to stay here forever!" We yelled,giving her a thumbs up.

"Haha. Funny. Kyouya, please tell me this is a joke." Alice feared.

"I'm sorry,but the twins are correct. Now that you know our 'secret', you must stay here as a assistant until you graduate or until we know we can trust you. Or die. Whatever comes first." Kyouya told Alice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 'Kay." Alice shouted.

"That's it?" Hikaru taunted.

"'That's it' what?" Alice spoke.

"Are you going to give up _that _easily?" Hikaru smirked.

"Why you little..." Alice looked like she was going to strangle somebody. She sprinted to Hikaru, and before he got the idea of what was going on here, Alice had flipped onto his back.

"Brother!" I decided now was the time to pull off 'Brotherly Love'. "Brother, are you okay?" I said sweetly as I jogged to his said.

"I am now that you are here." Hikaru replied as he got his face kissing distance from mine.

Alice started to cough and gag. "I think I'm going to be sick." She held her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

The first guests started to knock on the door. "Places everyone!" Kyouya commanded. "Except for Haruhi. _He _still has to show our new _slave_ how to make the refreshments." Haruhi trudged over to the back room.

Haruhi's POV: "Hey Alice, you okay?" I asked.

"Um. I'm fine." She replied. "You don't have to show me how to make tea or whatever. I already know how."

"Oh. Okay. Just start with the basics." I nodded.

"No. I will be making small platters. Like sandwiches and stuff." She roared.

"You don't need to do that..." I continued.

"But I _want _to. So do me a favor and leave me to my job!" She barked. I quickly scurried out.

"Suit yourself." I whispered as I walked out.

"HEY! I heard that!" She yelled as she threw a pencil at the door.

"HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY!" Tamaki blubbered

"I'm fine Tamaki-Senpai." I told him.

Just then this sweet aroma of sugar cookies and tea wafted through the room. Everyone went quiet.

"Hello Guests! I am a new student here. I just thought I could make some cookies..." Alice awkwardly said as she placed the platter of cookies on a large table. "Help your selves!" She polietely called out. Her face blushed red and went back to the room.

Of course the first one to get a cookie was Honey. His sweet-loving hands grabbed the nearest cookie he could reach. I noticed how thin the cookies were. Just barely bigger than 'paper thin'. He took one bite.

"These are delicious! I didn't know Ali- Chan could bake like this~!" He smiled in his childish voice. All of is requested guests piled onto the tray of cookies.

"You're right Honey. These are delicious!" One girl agreed. The rest were just mufffled compliments.

_~A Couple Hours Later~_

Tamaki was saying his goodbyes to the last remianing customers. Alice had spent most of her time in the back room. I guess she didn't want to be there when the twin's did their 'Brotherly Love' act.

"Alice, you can come out now!" Kyouya politely demanded. Alice hurried out of the door.

"Did I do good?" She said. I could've sworn she was a dog.

"You did _okay_. You completely ignored us." Hikaru told her.

Her 'tail' stopped wagging. "That was the point you moron! I'm supposed to ignore you while you and I do our jobs!" She explained.

_"I am a superstar with a big,big house and a big,big car,_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!"_

That song came from Alice's phone.

"Ooooooooo! She's calling!" She laughed. "Hey Estie!"

"Hey. I sent the design! Mrs. Hitachiin said she _loved _them! She's one right as we speak!" Estie squeeled from the other end.

"Omigosh! When is it coming!" Alice was now jumping on the couch.

"Ahem." Kyouya looked at what she was doing.

"Oh sorry." Just as she was about to get off, her foot got caught and she landed on a tea set. A very expensive tea set.

"Another 500,000 yen added." Kyouya added angrily.

"Estie, I'll have to call you later. I broke something." She glumily said and hung up. "Wait, that means-" She counted In her head. "I owe you 1,200,500 yen..."

"Exactly."

"Now I _really _am not going to leave her aren't I" She swallowed down.

"Exactly!" The demon twins smiled.

_Between two evils, I always pick the one I haven't tried yet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I hurt my hand in the garage door. Then I cut my knee at school. Then a horse bit me. Then I got a chair to land on my foot. And I am still sick. THE DEMONS ARE AFTER ME I SWEAR! Oh yeah. Sorry this took like a week to finish. I was busy. -_-**


End file.
